newzealandfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Tranz Metro
Tranz Metro on the Main Trunk Line Tune “Taumarunui” by Pat Rogers ''Words originally by the late Peter Cape ''New words by Robin Patterson (a satisfied customer) in 2005. I’m an ordinary joker, getting old before my time, And my heart’s on Old Tranz Metro on the Main Trunk Line: :Old Tranz Metro, Old Tranz Metro, :Old Tranz Metro on the Main Trunk Line. You can travel on Tranz Metro going north or going south; When they stop you in a tunnel, man, your heart jumps to your mouth; But it’s only a precaution, and you’ll soon be off again, With the guards all reassuring that you’ll be as right as rain :On Old Tranz Metro, Old Tranz Metro, :Old Tranz Metro on the Main Trunk Line. There’s a sheila on Tranz Metro, and she clips your ticket, see? And my heart jumps like a rabbit when she takes a clip from me. She’s got hair of flamin’ yellow and a mouth of flamin’ red, And I’ll love that flamin’ sheila till I’m up and gone and dead :On Old Tranz Metro, Old Tranz Metro, :Old Tranz Metro on the Main Trunk Line. She calls herself a Reefton girl, but knew she had to roam. (If you try to catch a Reefton train, you’ll wait till cows come home.) “Train Manager” is what she’s called, not “Clippie” any more; She always makes us welcome when she stands beside the door :Of Old Tranz Metro, Old Tranz Metro, :Old Tranz Metro on the Main Trunk Line. She teaches all the trainees how to treat the clients right; “Civility” her middle name – man, what a lovely sight, With her hair of flamin’ yellow and her mouth of flamin’ red: I’ll love that flamin’ sheila till I’m up and gone and dead :On Old Tranz Metro, Old Tranz Metro, :Old Tranz Metro on the Main Trunk Line. You can get a job in Wellington or get a job up north, But you can’t at Rail Head Office, though you try for all you’re worth; So if I want to see that sheila, I’ve got to take the train, And it’s half an hour to Plimmerton, then off I get again, :Off Old Tranz Metro, Old Tranz Metro, :Old Tranz Metro on the Main Trunk Line. I’m an ordinary joker, getting old before my time And my heart’s with Old Tranz Metro on the Main Trunk Line: :Old Tranz Metro, Old Tranz Metro, :Old Tranz Metro on the Main Trunk Line. Robin Patterson 05:54, 15 Dec 2005 (UTC) (See separate page Tranz Metro/Song) (She's still going strong in 2014.) Drivers Tranz Metro drivers are first class! I try to give them a friendly wave whenever possible, even when they're not driving my train. Earlier this week I was given exceptional service by a driver. The 10:14 pm from Wellington on Monday was replaced by a bus at Porirua. I didn't know that such buses leave from the east side of the station. I had not noticed the notices amongst the plethora of images in the subway. I went to the west side where all normal buses depart, and learned too late that that was wrong. Sitting in the east side shelter after running after the departing bus in vain, I was offered a ride home to Plimmerton by the train driver, who had finished his shift and was heading home to Whitby. Somewhat out of his way - what a splendid gesture! -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 05:08, December 6, 2014 (UTC)